Never Ending Life and The Philosopher Stone prt 2
by Lefie2
Summary: "Draco are you willing to succeed no matter the consequences." "Yes." "Hmmph, I doubt he'll make it." Time-Travel,WIP, Continuing after chapter 20 Lefie is back with another rap.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: So life slapped the hell out of me and left its mark. So I decided to dive bomb it into submission, and decided to restart the story so please read**

I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUUCH I WANT TO KI..URK...AAAAAAAAAAGH...NOOOO.** Its hard to find good help these days. Enjoy :P**

**Disclaimer: No I didn't this story from J. K Rowling...No I am lefie and lefie 2 ...Humph I didn't kidnapping was illegal alright.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lies are coiled around you<strong>

**tightening inch by inch**

**squeezing away common sense**

**~~~ lefie 2**

* * *

><p>Draco cared not at all, that Blaise was sitting in his chair. He was upset that the world seemed to be working against him. It really wasn't fair so he felt him pushing Blaise out of his chair was the perfect solution. "Ouch, what the heck was that for, Malfoy?" Draco smirked and gracefully regained his seat, "Blaise we have conversed about this; glaring down at Blaise,"This is my chair due to the ability to see the notes on the board." Blaise slightly dumbfounded just nodded along with the blondes reasoning and pouted. Ron (who often brainwashing) and who had been watching the whole thing laughed behind his hand and avoided Blaises' glare. Giving him a hand when he stood up, Ron watched Blaise walk over to pansy and sit down. "You know you're going to have to watch out for any type of prank he might play on you." Draco smiled, "I'm sure your hero complex will protect, oh delicate me, from the evil Blaise." Ron rolled his eyes and retook his seat beside Draco.<p>

During the class with Flitwick, Draco allowed his mind to wander. Everything was being brought to together seamlessly. If left a lot room open for mistakes, currently one of them being a glass wearing brunette. Huffing, Draco didn't know what to do about tonight's detention involving Nott and Harry. Feeling agitated he started tapping his Pencil on his desk (something forced on him by his farther). He didn't notice Ron's eye twitch or the many glares that where being sent his way even by the teacher. He really didn't notice anything until something hit the side of his face, and landed on the desk. Smoothing a hand on his cheek he opened the note.

On the page was a small drawn picture of harry…

_STOP THE TAPPING ON THE DESK, CAN'T LEARN AS IT IS WITH NOTT NEXT TO ME! _ Aright!_

Draco laughed; Harry was forced to sit with Nott in every class due to the stunt with the dragon. Turning back to Prof. Flitwick Draco retuned into the discussion.

Harry glared at Nott from beneath his bangs as Hagrid explained what they would be doing. Harry didn't really hear Hagrids question but he answered "We are hunting down annoying brats like Nott." Ron and Hermione gave him look causing him to blush in reaction lowering his head "Sorry, unicorn blood drinker is who we're hunting." Hagrid shook his shaggy head and turned, around heading into the woods. Sense he had already split everyone up. Harry, Nott, and Fang all fallowed him; Harry wished he could be lying in his common room annoying Draco. A noise caught his attention raising his lamp he turned to Nott, "Did hear that?" Nott glared at him, "Is little potter afraid of the dark?" Harry frowned at him, and turned back towards the sound he heard. Walking pass some bushes, they came upon…"Something", was the only Harry could describe it. Whatever it was, it was the reason for all the dead unicorns. For it was currently drinking from one. Harry took a step back fallowed by Nott whose watery-blue eyes where popping out of his head; Fang had run away long ago. When the "Thing" looked up and spotted them Harry felt his heart freeze. Before he knew it went through him, bringing with it a feeling of untold horror. Harry fell down unconscious filled with the feeling of foreboding.

He awoke later only to find himself on the back of a horse, looking up he realized…,"Centaur." Feeling his brain shutting down again Harry allowed himself to sleep.

Harry fidgeted under Draco's glare; really it wasn't as if he looked for trouble. Harry decided he could stay quiet just as long as Draco. The latter having decided it wasn't worth it anymore, "So you met a centaur named Firenze." Harry nodded smiling slightly, "He was pretty cool aside from his habit of responding with "Mars shines red this night", I was honestly hoping I could see him sue his bow." Draco nodded along with Harry's talk as he thought of ways the Centaurs' could be of use to him. He was taken out of plotting' when harry waved his hand in front of his eyes, jerking back Draco looked at him." What?" Harry smirked, "So, Draco didya miss me?" Draco huffed and walked towards the sleeping. "Miss you and the trouble? No way, but I do need to tell me I'm gorgeous all the time." Laughing he jumped into his bed. Harry glared at him; he went into his bathroom to get ready for bed.

In bathroom Harry stared at himself, lifting his bangs he looked at the swollen lightning mark. He refused to worry Draco over the Voldemort issue, He hoped that this wasn't a bad sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: It has been a long time... looooong time I'm back yaaay to giving you chapters this is not over. SAyo yo yo Na na na Raaaaa<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: OMG heres another one lol Can you ppl believe I'm back on the board , wierd geek vibe and everything... **IF YOU WOULD LET ME GOOO...THERE WOULD BE NOT NEED FOR YOUR UGLY...NO...I MEANT TO SAAAAAAGH...PLS...PLS...pls ...ugh. **Somtimes you need discipline to make them listen.**

**Disclaimer:NO WAY, she is letting me borrow them...OKAy THEY DON'T REALLY BELONG TO ME LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Do this<strong>

**And**

**Do that**

**all that Doing**

**And yet nothing done**

**~~~ Lefie2**

* * *

><p>Ron kept his eyes closed hoping he would go away. "Ron, I really need your help, look Hermione has already agreed to help me." Taking a deep breath, Ron finally opened his eyes. "Harry, I really don't think this is a good idea…" He stopped at Harry's pouting face, "Are you sure he will be there tonight." Harry nodded, "I'm sure that the bite on your hand was not that terrible…" Ron snorted," Any how the fact is we have to go ask Hagrid about the little….animals…before we can pass that test for potions." Ron sighed and muttered as he stood to go along with them, "Honestly, school was supposed to be three things sports, goofing and, girls, but here I am about to ask about spiders from a giant." Harry chose to ignore the mumbling and dragged Ron behind them.<p>

They met with Hermione, at front doors before tromping their way to Hagrids. Harry began to day dream while trying to drown out Hermione and Ron's arguing voices. "Did we ever ask Hagrid who gave him the dragon?" Both Ron and Hermione both stopped and looked at Harry, "I mean no one just walks around with a dragon's egg do they?" Ron shook his head, and grew thoughtful, "Maybe they wanted something from him." Harry jerked around, "You don't think…." Hermione who had been fallowing along, immediately Began running downhill until she made it to Hagrid, who had just walked outside, "HAGRID!" Hagrid smiled "Well hello 'emione what brings you down here?" Hermione took a moment to catch her breath, meanwhile Ron and Harry fell in behind her.

Harry caught his breath, "Hagrid, when you got the dragon's egg who gave it to you? Hagrid frowned for a minute, "Some bloke who bought me some drinks, asked if I wanted it, but said in exchange he wanted to know how to calm his three headed hound down, I told him all 'e needed was a bit of music." Harry felt the air leave him, tonight. They would be going after the stone, tonight. Turning to Hermione he saw the same look. "Dumbledore…." "Harry, Dumbledore's not here." Quickly the trio ran back to the building to find someone to tell.

Draco rolled his eyes as Nott tried to convince him to join the "Dark" side. This really was getting old, he wondered if he had sounded this crazy. Narrowing his eyes he decided no, no malfoys had class no matter what they did. Deciding he was through listening to Nott. He raised his hand, "Look, Nott you're…ah…speech was very entertaining, but …cough…I think you should talk with…" Draco looked around the dimly lit common room for someone. His eyes alighted on Pansy who caught him staring and shook her head. "Parkinson would lo…ove to here all about the pureblood supremacy." Pansy tried to stop Draco, after he dragged Nott to her, but he slipped through her fingers "Damn!" she took a deep breath and decided to stiffen her face into blankness, and allowed her mind to wander amongst a land of dead Draco's.

"Why are you running?" Draco jerked around at the smooth voice question. He found himself under the probing glare of Prof. Snape. Draco often had to suppress his violent rage towards this man. Sometimes at his worst moments he found his wand in his hand, before he could rationally stop himself. "Sorry, Professor I was on my way to Ms. Pomefreys." "Ah."

Draco wondered at these times whether it would kill people to go head and say what their thinking. Like, 'Ah Draco's farther probably is violent.' Not some simple 'ah' that carried the weight of your entire existence….where were we again? "Mister Malfoy please find, it in your heart to walk in the hallways rather than galloping through them like an elephant." Draco nodded keeping his head down. With that Snape continued down the hall and around the corner. Draco looked up after a minute and stuck his tongue out. "Dumb, bat I'll be the reason you survive the war, hmph." Draco straightened his robes and quickly walked towards the infirmary only to slam into the grand three. "Ouch! Dammit Potter, Weasley and, Granger what are you doing running in the halls? "They all shifted under his quick silver gaze.

They all thought, "We are going to get it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: REview pls *bows* it will please me muahahaha<strong>


End file.
